Chronicles of a Galaxy Far Far Away
by Adrixhooves
Summary: Lucy Pevensie was thrown into a galaxy far far away. Now she has to fight her way through an Empire to have any hope of getting home safely. Parings are undecided and there is a poll in the description to vote.
1. An Imperial Ball

**Hi Everybody! This is a rewrite of 'Chronicles of a Galaxy Far Far Away'. I wanted to rewrite the story for a while now due to me not liking where the original story was going. This story is going to be a series of one shots and prompts. They will be somewhat out of order, but that's the best way I can rewrite this story. I also have a poll for this story on my profile. Please vote on it, especially if you want to see shipping in this story! Please review and message me if you have any questions! Thanks for reading!**

Lucy was reminded of what proper etiquette and poise was when she walked into that Imperial ballroom. All the memories of her being queen rushed back into her as she took a step forward. She looked ahead, gathering her courage as she walked toward the refreshments table. She decided to to mingle with the other guests until she found her contact. She would then receive the information that she came for. She grabbed a glass of wine and went off to the side to watch the ballrooms occupants, waiting for the contact.

Seeing a ball of this caliber, so fancy yet elegant. She couldn't help but remember what suffering she had seen on other planets, the poverty brought by the empire and other countless horrible events that occurred. It took all her experiences as a queen to reign in her fury. At least she could leave this ball once she met with the contact.

As she left her furious thoughts and feelings behind her. She started to watch the Imperial guests and tried to identify who they were. Amazingly, there were many high ranking officers attending. She saw Grand Moff Tarkin dancing with what seems to be significant other.

'Ah the lover of a high ranking officer, it may give you pretty gems but it will only leave you with pretty lies,' Lucy mused to herself.

Lucy got tired of watching them dance and started to walk towards a corridor that lead away from the ballroom. As she walked through the corridors she saw couples pressed up against the alcoves. She chuckled and walked away swiftly, she wouldn't ruin their fun. After all, It's not everyday you get to attend a ball.

When Lucy reached the end of the corridor, she then walked into an art gallery. 'The gallery would be a good place to wait for my contact,' she pondered. It was practically empty, and she could look at the artwork while she waited.

As Lucy walked around each of the exhibits. She couldn't help but wonder about how the people in this galaxy could treat technology with a passing glance. Many of the ancient paintings and relics here would be considered futuristic back on Earth. She honestly could never be rid of the feelings of wonder and joy that came from these technological marvels.

Suddenly Lucy felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned her head around ready to grab the dagger hidden under her dress. Lucy then looked up and recognized who grabbed her shoulder. It was a stormtrooper.

"I apologize Miss, I saw you were going to run into the exhibit and I grabbed your shoulder." the stormtrooper stutterd as he spoke. "I didn't want you to get injured miss."

"It's alright," Lucy responded back kindly. She didn't want to startle him. He sounded nervous enough as is.

The Stormtrooper and her stared at each other for a few moments and then they turned to look at the exhibit that Lucy nearly bumped into. Lucy then realized that the exhibit was a mural, but it wasn't just any mural. This mural had a lion in it.

Not just any lion though, In the middle of the mural Aslan was painted there. The mural of Aslan looked like it was looking right at her. Almost judging her, as if it looked through her past and her secrets. As if it knew everything and nothing. Lucy kept staring at the mural as if she expected it to know something that she did not.

Suddenly, they heard another voice behind them.

"It is quite an exquisite mural, is it not?" an older man spoke joivally. He then walked over to the pair. The stormtrooper then snapped into a salute.

"At ease trooper. There is no need for formalities tonight!" the man spoke and then chuckled. He then turned to Lucy. "Who might this lovely lady be?"

Lucy managed to see that this noble might have had to much wine tonight. Alas, she had a role to play and a contact to meet.

"I am Lady Paravel! If I may be so bold, may I ask your name as well?" Lucy responded kindly.

"I apologize Lady Paravel! I am Minister Hyden of Lothal. It is an honor to meet you." Minister Hyden responded in turn. Minister Hyden then turned to the mural.

"I saw you both looking at the mural that I have just acquired! It was discovered on Jedha about a year ago. Such a shame that this was one of the few things recovered from the temple. We even had to deal with some of the local populus. It turns out they are quite protective of ruined temples and their artifacts. It's a good thing that the Empire was able to drive them away." rambled Minister Hyden.

Lucy grew nervous as the man rambled on. She had been at the Jedha Temple one before and it definitely wasn't in ruins when she had left. The mural was supposed to be in the temple, and Hyden stole it away.

'He stole a mural and possibly many other Jedi artifacts from Jedha. Wait, are Baze and Chirrut alright? What about Jedha City?" Lucy panicked.

The stormtrooper saw Lucy getting nervous and then quickly turned to the minister and spoke.

"Minister Hyden! I believe that one of the admirals is calling for you."

Minister Hyden then turned to the stormtrooper "Thank you trooper! I am afraid that I will have to leave the both of you. Farewell Lady Paravel!" Minister Hyden chuckled and walked away from the pair.

Once Minister Hyde was gone, it was just Lucy and the stormtrooper. The stormtrooper then grabbed her hand and started walking to the balcony. Lucy was startled, but had a feeling that she should go with the trooper. She would see what would happen next. When they had made it to the balcony, the stormtrooper then pulled off his helmet.

The Stormtrooper had blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked scared and panicked. He then started to speak quickly.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death."

Lucy then quickly responded, "And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."

'So this is the contact, I was expecting someone else. As long as they have the information, It will be fine.' Lucy thought calmly.

The stormtrooper then looked relieved. It seems he was nervous still. He was a younger man, he looked to be no older than 18. The trooper than started to speak again.

"I am sorry for the wait, I couldn't find you and I started to panic. So I decided to wait by the mural. Also I have to go with you when you leave. I am supposed to run after I give you information.

They were both silent for a moment. The stormtrooper was starting to panic. Lucy then put her hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of his panicked stupor. Lucy looked at him with a calm gaze.

"It's alright, I am willing to help you escape. I have done this many times before. All you have to do is follow me and play along with what I say." Lucy comforted him.

Lucy was startled when she realized that this mission had turned into an extraction mission. She had done missions like these before, and she can handle another one.

After a half an hour of calming the trooper down. Lucy then walked with the stormtrooper down to the exit. It wasn't uncommon for stormtroopers to escort nobles back to their transports. They calmly exited the building with no issues. Lucy and the stormtrooper quickly got on her ship. They then took off for Atalon.

The both of them were sitting in the pilot's seats when Lucy realized that she hadn't asked for the stormtrooper's name.

"I hope you forgive me, but I had completely forgotten to ask you for your name. My name is Lucy Pevensie." Lucy spoke with confidence.

The stormtrooper then turned to her and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Lucy Pevensie. My name is Adel Cadman."

They both were quiet after that. They stared out the cockpit window, watching the stars fly past them in hyperspace.


	2. Adel's Introspective Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or Star Wars. I just like writing fanfiction when I get the time.**

 **Hi Everybody! I'm sorry the update took so long. It's been a busy month. This chapter is a shorter one due to my muse disappearing on me. I hope you guys like it! As always PM me or review to leave your questions, comments or concerns. Thanks for reading!**

It was quiet on Lucy's ship. There was only the sound of whirring machines and roaring engines. Adel Cadman was thinking about the last 24 hours. He couldn't believe he escaped the Empire. He had been a contact for the rebellion for a few years now. He would pass on information and in return, he got to save lives. He couldn't thank Zare enough for pulling him aside years ago.

Now he had to figure out what he was going to do when he reached the rebel base. He had always been a foot soldier. He wasn't much of a pilot and he wasn't a scientist either. He just wanted to help people.

Adel saw many horrible things that Empire had done. He couldn't stand for what the empire was doing to the galaxy. He couldn't let people die due to the Empire's ignorance and greed. Hell, he saw what happened to his home planet when the empire came.

Vophra used to be a beautiful planet. It was icy and cold, but it was home. Adel remembered living in a small village with his family. He remembered his mother, father and the little cabin they lived in for 14 years.

Unfortunately, their happy days were crushed when the Empire came. The Empire turned Vophra a dark place. They separated children from their families, if they were old enough. He was one of those children. They stole the planet's resources and destroyed the peaceful icy world.

Adel remembered the last bit of news he had heard from Vophra. It turns out that even the planet disliked the Empire's presence as well. Ever since the Empire appeared there had been violent blizzards ravaging Imperial cities. The storms would even take out star destroyers at times. Many Imperial scientists would flock to the planet to research the violent blizzard but then disappear in the next blizzard.

When Adel was taken from his family he vowed that he would fight the Empire, even if he had to become a spy. Adel swore he would tear the Empire down, piece by piece, until nothing was left. Adel Cadman was going to avenge his home and family, no matter what may happen to him.

Adel was shaken from his thoughts when he heard footsteps in the hallway. Lucy then walked into the small room that she had given to him earlier. Adel saw a determined look on her face. He figured that something must have happened in the holo call she answered earlier. He hoped it went well.

"Lucy, what happened in the holo call? Have they said who I'm going to be working with yet?" Adel asked carefully. He didn't want to annoy her right then, but was curious about what group he would be assigned to.

"Well, Commander Sato has decided that you will be working with me for the time being. You will be aiding me with many off base missions. Most of the missions involve undercover operations for the rebellion. Though, there will be a few missions that will be dealing with something else entirely."

"What is the 'something else entirely'?" Adel questioned cautiously.

"The 'something else entirely' that I was referring to was the force. We will be dealing with missions that relate to the force and force users. We will also have recovery missions that involve recovering and protecting ancient Jedi and Sith artifacts. These missions will be of the highest priority, considering the damage they could do in the Empire's hands." Lucy responded sternly.

Adel knew that the force was something to be taken seriously. Before he learned about the Jedi and their downfall from the academy, he had participated in his planet's rituals. Vophra had many traditions honoring the force. It even had some artifacts that were used by force wielders in the ancient times of his planet. He knew that Lucy had every right to be serious about those missions.

Adel Cadman would take his role of working with Lucy seriously. If he could keep the Empire from growing stronger, he would be content for now.

"When do we get started?" Adel asked calmly.

Lucy grinned, "As soon as we get to Chopper Base."


End file.
